Genus and species: Petunia hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa S36xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kakegawa S36xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S36xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in 1995 in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent was a breeding line named P-1a (not patented). The female parent of xe2x80x98Kakegawa S36xe2x80x99 was a dwarf multiflora breeding line with cherry colored flowers named 88S-1318-1a-1a-1 (not patented). F1 seed was obtained from this cross in 1995.
F1 plants were grown in Kakegawa, Japan and evaluated during the spring of 1996. Segregation of plant and flower characteristics was observed due to segregation in the parent lines. F1 plants were transplanted to a field in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1998. Two lines were selected and vegetatively propagated for further evaluation. The two lines were propagated again in 1999, and evaluated for fixed characteristics and ease of propagation. Final selection of one line from the two was made during the summer of 1999. The line was established as xe2x80x98Kakegawa S36xe2x80x99, and determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S36xe2x80x99 has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics after two years and four cycles of vegetative propagation and this novelty is firmly fixed. The variety has demonstrated stability during this time and has no inherent variation or off-types.